True Pretences Naruto Style
by HimitsuAi18
Summary: Naruto and hinata are betrothed but hinata hates naruto "WHAT!" lol its gonna be a long story and guess what it has lemons in it isn't that great cool duuuude


This story is gonna be a long one I've been reading to much romance novells so this is a dedication to the novel 'True Pretences' by Karen Lingefelt but with a little naruto twist cuz lord knows I love this frickin show

This story is going to be a long one since I've been reading too much romance novels. Any way this is a dedication to the novel 'True Pretences' by Karen Lingefelt but with a little naruto twist cuz lord knows I love this frickin show!!

Story takes place post Shippuden actually 10 years after when every twist and turn led to the life of every character in the present time of this story.

I hope you will like it lots of ninja action and it will probably take a while to complete because I can be lazy and also I hope to make this the longest story I've written so far.

Disclaimer: Naruto and any character similarities in the story 'True Pretences' by Karen Lingefelt Are strictly owned by their author and or creator. I own nothing sadly.

A/N: Just to let you know Naruto is smart and Hinata is not soft spoken anymore unless she is embarrassed. All other characters ill try keep them how they are in the actual show but if I'm off don't take it against. Thankie!!

Prelude

Hinata began to sob, she felt so weary, so tired of everything, so crushed to believe that

she could be so blind. She was shaken out of her revere when she felt strong arms

embrace her from behind. He felt so strong like a steel wall binding her from the outside, but as she glared and screamed for him to let go, she wanted to stay in his embrace. She wanted to stay in Naruto's passionate embrace………..forever.

Chapter 1

_Hidden Leaf Village - Konaha, Feudal Japan, June 1813_

It's been a while since Naruto Namikaze 6th Hokage of Konaha had seen the lavender eyed minx he was betrothed. 10 years to be exact and he wondered if she remembered him from those long ten years ago when he was accused of things he never did. Forced to live in Suna and spend nine heated years in their ninja ranks. He doubt anyone would recognize him for his wild blonde hair had grown past his shoulder and was finally tamed for now if ever a comb was run through it again it laid straight on his back and his face more manly not as boyish as it used to be and most of all those defining whiskers that lay on each cheek lightened drastically making it impossible to see unless you were right up in his face. Rather unimpressed when his first impression of her after this long is her as an air head ninja that does not pay attention to her surrounding for at this very moment the man accompanying her was looking straight up her overly loose fitted sweater. She was atop a ladder apparently trying to find a book for pleasure reading or other girly things. She was a peculiar sight. With her dark ebony hair that when light hits it had a blue-purple hue, she was wearing an out fit similar to the one he last seen her in back when they were sixteen. But a darker purple then the lavender she had at the time. The peeping tom with her he recognized as Kiba. 'I see he's not out of his usual habits.' Thought naruto in disgust, Naruto could not see why she would allow Kiba to look up her blouse but would not respond to his invitations to meet him to discuss the betrothal. What did she have against him surely it could not be the same reason why he was sent away bye his grandparents to Suna she was away on a mission then so what could it be.

"Kiba you really need to stop looking up my shirt, it's very creepy and I think out all the time we've known each other you would respect my feeling about it." Hinata scolded her long time teammate and friend. "Well Hina if you didn't wear such baggy clothing maybe I wouldn't try." A witty reply on his end proving a very good point to the girl on the ladder above. "Can it Kiba or I'll drop this Justu's encyclopedia on your head." Shrieked Hinata "Then you shouldn't climb ladders." Replied Kiba nonchalantly "Shut up!" Hinata retorted while trying to kick the pervert in the face. Even though she succeeded the ladder rattled shifting her off balance but then Kiba grabbed her ankle right when she gained it back now all there was left was the floor. Kiba hit his head hard against a dresser in the Hyuuga compound library knocking him out and springing into action naruto raced towards Hinata's falling body in an attempt to catch her but instead she pulled him down with her leaving them lying in a compromising position. She knocked the air right out of him and it took him time to regain the ability to breathe. After awhile his senses became very acute and he was suddenly aware of the feminine body on top of him. He was about to gather her status when she suddenly bolted up right. He also got and as soon as he did felt an extreme sting in his stomach. She'd used juken on him and it hurt like hell.

"You disgusting pig you could have killed us both, baka baka bakabaka Baaaaaakkkaaaa next time keep your grubby han-…….." Hinata exclaimed with her eyes closed shut then when she opened them she gasped. "Oh kami sama….. who are you? ...oh god gomen I thought you were my baka aniki Mr. Inuzuka." She apologized shortly after she noticed him wincing.

"Ahh my name is naru-……. I mean Daisuke Amino at your service, umm I have come for the job as you're personal body guard until your stomach wound from your last mission has healed umm I was sent here from my recent client Sasuke Uchiha sent me," replied naruto to her previous question.

"oh um okay well you're gonna have to take that up with my uncle." Said hinata briskly

'wow he is hot……oh no does he know im staring, should I look away,……………I cant help but feel I've met or seen him somewhere long ago.' A/N: This story is gonna be completely different from some of the aspects of the story its based off of just to let you know oh and hizashi is alive not hiashi so neji never hated hina chan XD.

"Okay hyuuga dono I will take that up with hizashi sama!" replied 'diasuke'

"Okay then but I think he might accept you, you seem strong and dependable. (A.N oh how wrong she is.)

Suzuuku (To be continued tricks)

Review I guess


End file.
